Talk:Turtledove's Literary Influences, Co-Authors, and Creators of Shared Universes
Perhaps at some point we should look at a page for authors on whom Turtledove has been an influence. I've spotted homages to him in both Stirling's and Birmingham's works, and Birmingham in particular seems to owe him a great deal. He's been such an AH powerhouse these last two decades that, really, anyone who has tried to break into the field, certainly since the new millennium, could hardly have avoided being influenced by him. Turtle Fan 16:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Now that we've got this, I'm wondering if we should remove overlapping information from the Lit Allusions page, limit it to actual homages in HT stories over there. The problem is, that can be a gray area. Tolkein inspired Videssos: Does that belong here or in Lit Allusions? If we say Lit Allusions, we've gutted Tolkein's section and might as well delete it. Howard's also in danger--All we have is "HT likes to read Howard's stories." Asimov's in better shape but inspiring Elabon is still his main claim for being here. And we have so few sections that if we start deleting some, we'd soon be at the point where we might as well do away with the whole page. However, there's no doubt that Tolkein and Asimov having directly inspired entire series, especially since they were two series critical to HT's establishing himself as a young author instead of turning into a flash in the pan like so many others, is certainly an influence. Just as surely, a novel called "Anything and Empire" is undeniably an allusion. So it's a hairy question. Turtle Fan 03:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think leave it be for now, let this article grow some. There may come a point when the overlap is so clear and undeniable adding and subtracting sections will make sense. TR 15:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how much this article can grow, but I'm all for going into a holding pattern. Turtle Fan 16:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Illustrators I'm not sure artists/illustrators belong here. Their work is a bit peripheral from the written work itself. We would have dozens of articles about people who each provided one or two pictures for a Turtledove work, and are otherwise irrelevant to him. And sf-fantasy covers are notorious for only being dimly related to the story inside. It could be like indexing grains of sand on a beach, cluttering up a page while providing very little useful information.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:58, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :This is why I previously suggested a separate Illustrators article in parallel to this. Perhaps it could be split off if we get a number of illustrators rather than the one. ML4E (talk) 17:46, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I moved it here just to get going on things. It didn't need to be a stand alone. If we have a good solid list of artists in the works, then let's create a page. TR (talk) 20:48, September 24, 2017 (UTC)